Sweet and Elite
Sweet and Elite is the ninth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-fifth episode overall.__TOC__ Summary Staying at Canterlot Castle The episode begins with Rarity being led into her guest room in Canterlot by Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia mentions that Twilight mentioned to her that Rarity was coming to visit. Rarity is astonished by the room she gets to stay in, repeatedly thanking Princess Celestia. Rarity and Opalescence are then seen at a tea shop. They are approached by a couple, who seem to have taken a liking to her "chapeau". However, when they find out that she's from Ponyville, due to a window cleaner who knows Rarity from Ponyville giving it away, the couple lose interest in her hat, describing it as "country". After this, Rarity returns to her room, and designs a new dress for Twilight's birthday party, in order to show off her prowess in design. The Derby Rarity later bumps into a Canterlot pony named Fancypants who invites her to see a Wonderbolts derby from a very exclusive box seat. When she bets correctly on the winner, to the other ponies' surprise, she has trouble covering up how she knew, telling that her friend Rainbow Dash knew the Wonderbolts well, but then goes on to lie that Rainbow Dash is the trainer of the Wonderbolts. She is then invited to several more occasions, including a dinner party and charity event by other fancy ponies and increases in popularity. She obliges unhappily. She is invited to an important event, and is torn between whether to depart for Ponyville and be there for Twilight's birthday party, or to stay in Canterlot and stay for the garden party she was invited to. She makes up a letter saying that Opal is sick, and that she cannot make the journey home. Bringing the party to Rarity However, just as she is about to leave for the garden party, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight show up on her doorstep, saying that instead of making Rarity miss the party, they'd bring it to Canterlot for her. With her plan foiled, Rarity makes Opal look ill by drenching her in water, which seems to work in fooling the other ponies. Twilight sees her dress, which is unfinished, but praises its simple, practical design. Rarity tags along with the other five ponies to the hall where the Grand Galloping Gala takes place, where Twilight's party will be. The garden party is taking place just outside this hall, so in order to be at both parties, Rarity takes turns with both parties. She tries to leave each party undetected so no one knows what she's doing, but when she reenters Twilight's party with a croquet mallet in her mouth, it becomes obvious that she was spending time in the garden. Scared and surprised, she doesn't know how to explain herself. Luckily, Twilight assumes she was mingling with the elite to promote her boutique, and praises her savvy business sense. Rainbow Dash tells the group to make it out into the gardens, to show the ponies how to party "Ponyville style". Fancypants notices them, and notices Twilight's dress that Rarity made for her. When Twilight is about to say that Rarity made it for her, Rarity interrupts to avoid embarrassment. Twilight then says to not be so modest, and tells everyone that Rarity made the dress and that she knows the other five. Rarity then begins to say that she does know them and that they are the most important ponies in her life. While the other guests start to laugh, Fancypants applauds Twilight's dress, stating "everyone in Canterlot will want one". Epilogue Rarity begins to write a letter to the princess on friendship, but Princess Celestia comes in person to hear it. Rarity says that no matter where you are, you shouldn't ever forget your home and friends. Quotes :Rarity: Oh, but it isn't nothing, it's everything! I, I just don't know what to say but thank you, thank you! kiss Thank you! kiss Thank you! kiss Thank you, thank you, thank you! kisses :Princess Celestia: You are very we-- :Rarity: Thank you! :Pinkie Pie: Hi again! :Applejack: Listen to her. She's so excited to hear us she can hardly talk. :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: I am so sorry about this. :Pinkie Pie: Isn't it fancy pants? :Rarity: Fancypants?! Where?! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, I never leave home without my party cannon. :explosion :Pinkie Pie: Tada. :Rarity: hushed I need to use the little fillies' room! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, what's with the croquet mallet? :Rarity: by croquet mallet What croquet mallet? :Rainbow Dash: Duh, the one in your mouth! :Rarity: nervously Ooh, that croquet mallet. :Applejack: How come y'all aren't doing any gardening? This is a garden party, isn't it? Gallery :Sweet and Elite image gallery Trivia *Photo Finish, Prince Blueblood, Sapphire Shores, Hoity Toity and Derpy Hooves make a cameo appearance in this episode. *This is the first episode in season two where Spike doesn't appear. *The Wonderbolts Derby is reminiscent of the flat races at Ascot Racecourse in Berkshire, England, where the women wear decorative wide-brimmed hats. *The tiara Rarity wears at the start of the song is similar to Twilight's element of magic crown. *During the song, the painting at the center of the museum is a pony version of Salvador Dalí's famous painting "The Persistence of Memory". The painting at the left side of the museum resembles Pablo Picasso's signature style of Cubism. The painting on the right is an abstract style akin to the works of Kandinsky. *This episode marks the second time Rarity gives a friendship report to Princess Celestia in person, after Sonic Rainboom. *During Twilight's birthday party, a sound-alike of "Rock This Town" by Stray Cats is playing. See also *Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Article stubs